Ultraman One: Episode 13
Like Father, Like Son is the 13th episode and first episode of the third season of Ultraman One (Continuity). Characters Ultras *Ultraman One (One Otari) *Ultraman Zero *One Darkness (Kato Mosa) *Ultrawoman Zeth *Ultraman Xena *Ultraman Giga *Ultra Elders, only Tina appeared. Human Characters *SACD **Toshiwa Kata **Sakura Mizuki **Zena Wakura **Marina Tomoya Kaiju *Treedon(Debut, first appearance) Plot The episode begins with 5,000 years ago, taking place in the location where One and One Darkness often clashed with each other. An ancient tree with the codename "Treedon" was worshipped by the ancient villagers living in the mystical forest. Expanding the village was part of the leader and his son's greedy desires, burning down of the nearby land distorted the positive energies around Treedon. The tree was awakened with the emotions of hatred, causing it to slaughter ALL the entire population of the village. Returning to the present day, One Darkness had approached the ancient tree and through minus energies, truly turning Treedon into the vilest plant-like Kaiju of the week. With persuasion from his wife and mother-in-law, Zero had headed his way towards the Earth to ease his worry towards One. At the SACD headquarters, Otari was seen tired from the friendly sparring matches with Mirai and Kenki. The three of them were training in preparation for an unstoppable threat during the nearby future. Later, the SACD members were investigating the leaked footage of One Darkness infiltrating with the forest of Treedon and talked about its history. Everyone derived further over the recent malicious activities committed by One Darkness/Kato, they ended up cheered on Otari, who grew anxious towards the threat he had faced. Through the power of telepathy, Otari solely arrived at the Treedon forest and condemned Kato for the severity of his actions. But after a brief fight, Kato amusingly unleashed the monstrosity form of Treedon, which instantly towered the both of them. As Kato flee into safety distances, Otari becomes his Ultra counterpart. Even after assuming all his available forms, the overflowing of negative power within Treedon easily overpowered the protagonist Ultra and downed the SACD aircraft, who had put in their best efforts in defeating the vile plantation. As Sakura had hunted down One Darkness in the Earth's exosphere, the deputy captain almost crushed to death. A weakened One then sacrificed himself to save Sakura, which left himself wide open for Treedon to entangle and nearly absorbed the entirely of One's light. Treedon unleashed its strongest attack to kill One but was interrupted by the timely arrival of Zero. Once restored of his energy, the father and son resumed beating down Treedon in the latter’s dimensional field. Both of them have paired up with corresponding strength and speed forms and finally weakened down the offense of the vile beast. Treedon attempted to terraform the planet, forcing Zero to become Shining Mode to control the situation. Under his father's image, One assumed his Wisdom mode and assisted Zero with finishing off Treedon as Xena and Giga later arrived to secure their victory. After the battle, Zero entrusted the youngster Ultras with the future of the Earth before departing. Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Ultraman One Episodes Category:Ultraman One Continuity